Spellcheckers are software applications that process documents to recognize incorrectly spelled words. Conventional spellcheckers, while effective at processing natural language documents, such as student papers, may yield false positives when processing source code files. For example, source code files include programming language instructions such as “printf” or “System.out.println,” which are not part of the English language vocabulary. If a spellchecker were to process these words as if they were natural language words, the spellchecker is likely to flag them as being misspelled. The spellchecker, in other words, would likely produce false positives.